Team Devas
by Black-Night-Runner
Summary: Naruto takes the story of the Yondaime Hokage and Kyuubi no Kitsune to heart. He wishes to study fuuinjutsu and becomes a specialist. Gaining new friendship, a strong ally, and actually taking his training seriously the boy will go extremely far. He will branch out, to become well rounded, but how will the Shinobi world handle him.
1. Introduction Arc Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no in **no way profiting** from both NARUTO and FAIRY TAIL! Any manga/anime/merchandise I use (by chance) is for **fan-fantasy only.**

"Normal Talking" (Normal Thoughts) _Dreamscape_

"**Demon/Summons Talking" **_**(Demon/Summons Thoughts)**_

"**Jutsu **(English Translation)**"**

* * *

Biju, titanic behemoths that are living forms of chakra, and possess different number if tails raging from one to nine. They have power more than any shinobi can ever possibly imagine, who chakra is also red.

According to history due to their immense strength and bestial nature, they are restricted from being intelligent. However, how can such sentient beings no have intelligent? You see the biju are far more knowledgeable then the shinobi give them credit. Each has a different personalities, emotions, and aware of their origin and state of the ninja world.

The humans have sought for their power, treating them as tools to used or taken. This causes them to absolutely detest. Though, some beings understand the biju, they are the vessels or jinchuriki.

Both human and beast can communicate with each other in the mindscape. They can use this to communicate with each other only when each vessel are synched with their own beast, others are not allowed within.

Everything has a cause and an effect. This will always be the absolute truth.

* * *

=Every Meeting Causes A Reaction! =

Konohagakure no Sato or Hidden Leaf Village was glowing like a gigantic Christmas tree. Festival lights everywhere, many villagers out celebrating for fall of Kyuubi no Kitsune six years ago. Some are also mourning for loss of their loved ones one that faithful day, including the Yondaime Hokage.

He save the by sealing the very beast inside a new born baby. The Sandaime Hokage, in all his idiotic wisdom told the whole village thinking they were going to treat as a hero. Well, they didn't some want the child dead, others want to control, and very few can tell the difference between the two.

The Sandaime then passed a law that who so ever talks about this in front of said child or any other in that generation would be executed for treason. This did not deter the villagers for they knew he couldn't watch the child at every corner.

This brings us towards an angry mob of stupid villagers running after the young orphan trying to kill him.

"Comeback and take your betting like a demon you are!" one the villagers screamed at the child. Said child was very little, pale dirty blonde hair and pained filled eyes. He was wearing nothing but rag clothing, cover in scrapes and bruises.

Does this look like a demon to you?

"Go away and leave me alone! Please!" the boy cried out, looking everywhere for a safe place to hide. His heart beating with every step he took, ears ringing with the screams demanding blood from him.

"Die!"

"Kill the baka kitsune!"

"Finish what the forth started!"

These are just some of the hurtful things he receives. (I didn't do anything to them, why are they chasing me? What do they mean by demon?) These are the same thoughts he always ask himself with no answer. His name his Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

All he wanted was some fresh air because every year on his birthday this happens. Staying in that little apartment every other day was not healthy, neither is getting a beating.

Turning onto another lane trying to lose them, he came to a skidding halt. He was exhausted from all the running and ducking of every object thrown towards him. He paled seeing the dead end and hearing the mob getting closer.

"This is the end for you, you monster!" the apparent leader of the mob stepped forward with a bat. Time seemed to stand still, till the wind blew slightly signaling the start of massive beat down.

They stabbed, punched, kicked, and any other thing you can think of towards the poor child. He laid there curved up in a ball trying to minimize as much damage possible. What these idiotic assholes didn't realize was that they with every hit, the beast was waking up slowly.

* * *

Deep inside the seal, the boiler room look alike holding the cage was shaking. These shakes represented each time that Naruto was hit and based on that, it was a lot.

Two blood-red slit eyes slowly open, revealing confusion, realization turned anger, and anger turned to concern for the vessel. The eye looked around, growing wide seeing cracks appear on the walls.

_**(They call me a demon while beating up on the defenseless kit.) **_The beast shook with renew fury, not towards being imprisoned, but towards the humans hurting said kittling. Trying to figure out a way to help the little one before it's too late. He start pushing some charka into his vessel.

_**(Damn, the seal bounds too much of my chakra. Though, it looks like he can call more from me if he wants help…)**_ "PLEASE, ANYONE HELP ME!" His thoughts get cut off by the loud ringing that his Naruto. Acting quickly he talks to the child.

"**Listen, for me to help I have to take over for a little bit. I'll explain everything later, but you must trust me okay?" **Hoping that boy will allow him to help. He'll be damn if some weak ass humans have a chance to kill both of them.

"OKAY, JUST MAKE PAIN GO AWAY! PLEASE!" Allowing his most vulpine smile come to face, **"Don't worry little one I'll always be beside you. Let my warmth come through you and rest. Leave everything to me."**

Filling the control come to him, he'll show just how wrong it is to cross a fox.

* * *

The sudden rush of blood lust made the vicious mob stop on their tracks. They knew exactly what happening, for they can never forget this feeling from anywhere.

The boy body starts popping every bone back in place, bruises leaving the body and color returning back. This is the awesome power of Kyuubi's healing power.

"The monster it's, its coming. What are we going to do?" screamed a villager who's practically wetting his pants. The civilians look at the boy standing with his head down, not seeing his crystal-blues eyes turning to slit ruby-reds.

"**Oh, I know what we'll do together. I'm going to kill each of you, while you do nothing and take it!" **Oh yes, sweet revenge will be his one way or another.

"You forget that the demon is nothing but a child! We can still kill it!" this was enough for them to cheer again. Such stupid beings giving themselves false hope.

Kyuubi start cracking his or should I say Naruto's knuckles. He was flexing finger nails that turned into claws.

"Yeah, there's only one of him against six of us."

Swoosh, swoosh these sounds came from testing his swing with his hands. Rolling his eye at their attempt to gather more courage, _**(Sigh; let's just get it over with. The man with the blubber mouth will be first.)**_

"Let's go..." "LOOK OUT!" Being interrupted caused the man to look up and saw a clawed hand coming at his throat. That was the last thing he ever saw. Seeing their suppose leader drop dead made all their courage evaporate into thin air. Well, all hell broke loose.

"**NOW LET THE PARTY BEGIN!" **With that he leapt at them with this insanity grin of a killer. Screams filled the night causing several ninjas to turn heads thinking 'the demon' was getting punished. How wrong they really are.

* * *

A couple of rooftops over, three ANBU security patrol doing their rounds. One of them wearing Raven mask stops and turn around.

"Raven, why you stop we still have one more to go?" Dog masked ANBU Captain asked his fellow member.

"You don't smell that? Wolf, what about you I know you can smell it?" Raven asked his other fellow member. The third one took on whiff and stumble backwards. Clamping her hand over mask, coughing.

"Whatever it is, the scent is strong probably fresh, but…No, it can't be this is fresh blood?" Dog and Raven head towards the location fast, followed by Wolf. When they got there it was a slaughter, it made even a battle field look like child's play compared to this.

"Raven, seal the bodies then create a shadow clone and have medic-nin check them out. I'll clean up the mess, Wolf; while I'm doing that track the blood. Somebody had to get feedback from this." "YES SIR!" They went about their orders and soon they began following the scent. They found end trail in the Hokage's office, with Naruto in a fetal position saying, "In this circle I am protected." Saying this like a mantra for his sanity sake.

Dog removed his mask, showing another mask obscuring his lower half of his face. The hitai-ate covered his left eye, while his right was half-lid and gravity defying silver hair. This was Kakashi.

Raven removed his mask, showing a preteen face. He has natural color face, black bangs on each side of the face with a low ponytail going mid-back. The eyes held the matured Sharingan and long tear troughs under the eyes. This was Itachi Uchiha.

Wolf kept her mask on and didn't need to be told to retrieve the Sandaime. Kakashi went next to Naruto and hugged him, "SSSHHH! Your okay, you're oaky. No one's going to hurt you, you're safe." He rocked the kid back and forth until he was asleep.

"What happened, to him? Naruto's a kind spirit to pure, there's no way he would do something like this." Itachi voiced his opinion, he may not like showing his emotions doesn't mean he don't use them.

Kakashi looked at him with a sadden eye, "I know, I have a theory what happened. I need the Sandaime here to confirm, yes or no."

"Yet here I am to answer such a question." They both looked towards the double doors and notice the Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Wearing his full hokage robs with the overgrown hat as well. He walked to behind his desk and start making his pipe burst with life. Smoking his something he need in order to handle this cold-hearted of a village.

First he did several hand seals, seating the privacy seals in place. Blowing out his smoke he looks over at Kakashi, Itachi, and a sleeping Naruto, "When the bodies were delivered I had Naruto's personal doctors look them over. They indeed found very small amounts of the Kyuubi's chakra around each wound."

Both eyes enlarge knowing full well where this is going. However, Sarutobi raised his aged hands to silence them and continue, "Even though this true, the amount almost made them to overlook it. When we discuss this matter we came to one conclusion. Sigh; it seems young Naruto was suppressing the Kyuubi the entire time, which means he only accessed the amount for survival."

Itachi stood, "Lord Hokage, you can't mean that Naruto used his own will to suppress a vile power, correct? For something like that to be done…"He intentionally cut off to get his point around. They too knew it was impossible but the evidence state otherwise. This child did indeed restrict the Kyuubi's power to still control his body {or say they think}.

"Well, I propose that this information does not leave this room. This will give the Elder and Civilian Council room to give Danzo control of him." Kakashi said, holding little Naruto while he still asleep.

Danzo has made it clear that he want the boy. Simple people think it's for the betterment of Konoha. While those with brains know for a damn fact he wants the power of the Kyuubi under his thumb for himself. This always put both Danzo and Hiruzen down each other's throats.

"Agreed, now take him home so he can rest." Hiruzen said while releasing the privacy barrier. Both bowed, and **"Shunshin **(Body Flicker)**" **towards Naruto's home.

It's true that Naruto lived by himself but he does own the entire complex. When word spread he was moving in, they all moved out. Hokage-jiji gave him the deed to the complex while he also had it support stronger and cleaner. So yeah, he didn't mind at all. They went inside; Kakashi put him under the covers while Itachi made a mental to note to shop for him tomorrow.

* * *

_He sees two boys standing in front of him, both wearing dirty rags that can't be clothes. One had milk-chocolate skin with spiky crimson hair and two bangs framing his face. He had slanted eyes, flat nose and small canines out his mouth. The other was slightly pale, arched eyes with a pineapple ponytail. His mouth turned in a thin line. Both of them covered in scrapes and bruises._

"_Thank you for saving me and my friend. How can we repay you?"_

"_Huh, that's all you want? Well, sure we can do that."_

"_Though, were not sure how to get strong? Cool, thanks man and don't worry we'll never leave"_

Morning came, he woke up feeling fresh and anew. (Though, what a strange dream it seemed so real. Nah, what am I thinking it was just dream is all.)

He did his ritual; you know washing, brushing, etc. He put on the disgusted orange jumpsuit, don't get him wrong he loves the thing but it's too much even for him.

He made a simple breakfast of cereal n milk, with orange juice. He turned to leave, until he notices a scroll on the table and went to retrieve it. Though to his disappointment he can't budge it and decided to try later.

Leaving out he see's two boys, dressed in rags on his front porch step. He'd never seen them before ever, thinking nothing of it he left. The two boys still followed him around for some time until he just couldn't take it no more.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" screaming at them to getting frustrated easily with them. This startle both of them and huddle together. Eying this Naruto force himself to calm down for he too knows how it feels to survive out here.

"Look, I'm sorry but you tend to look over shoulder when you're alone." Both of the boys nodded, telling him that they understood.

"So, how can I help you boys. You don't seem lost since you want me right?" Again they both nodded. The pale on the left raised his hand to show a short letter. Naruto took the letter and read it, "When you made up your mind come find me. I'll be at the newly restored complex in the Red Light District. Take Care, Naruto."

Naruto was confuse, how can he write this letter when this is the first time he seen these two? They look familiar though, milk-chocolate and pale skin, and both had slanted eyes. Eye opening wide, "No, are you two are from my dream?"

The both shook their heads furiously, with large smiles. The crimson head step forward, "Hi, Naruto my name is Kobura and pale one here is Kageyama. At first we thought you wouldn't remember us. Even if you didn't we would still be there for you Naruto."

Kageyama shook his head furiously for yes.

"Okay, let's get something to eat and I'll take you to get washed up." They all left to towards Ramen Ichiraku and one of the largest meals to date. Let's just Sandaime who take his bill won't be please, not one bit.

"Man they know how to eat, more money for us. HeHeHe." Teuchi was having dollar signs for eyes and drooling everywhere. Ayame on the other hand eye twitching now and then cause of said father,

"So Naruto, looks like you found two new friends." Naruto looked up towards her with noodle still hanging from the mouth and nodded fast. The other two was just crushing the noodles.

"Question, I have this scroll and it won't open, how do I open it?" he ask both of ramen booth owners. They looked at each other for a moment until Teuchi answer.

"Well if I'm right, you might have to add a little bit of blood. I've seen some of our ninja do that before." Thanking him for the answer he and the two boys left. Walking down the lane he still receives glares but the villagers didn't do anything, not after what happen last time {a chibi fox lying in the cage content}.

They made their way in the complex and headed for his single bedroom apt. Opening the door, taking off their shoes and sat in the living room with the scroll still there. Remembering what Teuchi-jiji told him he bit his thumb and smeared blood it and nothing happened.

"Huh, what gives it should've work?" he tried again and the same results, nothing.

"Maybe, you should try channeling chakra?" Kageyama said in a soft voice. Naruto look over at him, making the kid shrink at the stare. "I wish I could, don't know how though. I'm not even in the academy yet."

"Mhmm, what about we all try smearing blood on it? I know it sounds a bit dumb but we don't have anything else to try, right?" Kobura stated his choice, he saw how both we thinking about it.

"Why not I suppose, all right here we go." All bit their thumb, and smeared the blood on the scroll. The moment they touch the scroll, it glowed red for bit and backed lashed chakra. They blacked out, and open their eyes to what seem like a boiler room with a giant cage.

They are looking scared not knowing where they are. Something behind bars moved and they look towards and saw a human size fox. Red fur, with black tips on the paws, ears, and tail. The nose as well, around the eyes with two bloody-red slit eyes.

A silent moment for all beings, until "SO COOL" or "SO AWESOME"! They ran up towards the fox to pet and awe by its magnificent beauty. _**(I could to like these children; at least they know beauty when they see it.)**_

"**Okay kids calm down and let me tell why you're here." **Shocked was written everywhere on the face. Knowing that they're about to explode with questions, **"No questions just yet, I need to explain a few things. Though let me tell you this right now, all things in the world as a reaction to something."**

* * *

FINISH! This just came right out my head and I decided to take different approach about Naruto's team. More importantly this is how I feel about the biju in general.

Reviews welcomed, flamers **YOU CAN ALL GO TO HELL YOU'RE NOT WANTED HERE!**

THANK YOU!


	2. Introduction Arc Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no in **no way profiting** from both NARUTO and FAIRY TAIL! Any manga/anime/merchandise I use (by chance) is for **fan-fantasy only.**

Sorry for updating so long had a writers block and everthing hitting the fan for school. As always please read and give me your thoughts on the story.

**Flamers get the fuck away before I come hunt your ass down!**(Not a threat, repeat not a threat).

"Normal Talking" (Normal Thoughts) _Dreamscape_

"**Demon/Summons Talking"**_**(Demon/Summons Thoughts)**_

"**Jutsu**(English Translation)**"**

* * *

=Previously on Team Devas!=

They are looking scared not knowing where they are. Something behind bars moved and they look towards and saw a human size fox. The fox is covered in red fur with a black underbelly, paws, ears, nose, and nine-tails. The eyes were bloody-red and the pupils were slit.

A silent moment for all beings, until "SO COOL" or "SO AWESOME"! Never mind the fact the fox as more tails than regular foxes. They ran up towards the fox to pet and awe by its magnificent beauty. _**(I could to like these children; at least they know beauty when they see it.)**_

"**Okay kids calm down and let me tell why you're here."**Shocked was written everywhere on the face. Knowing that they're about to explode with questions, **"No questions just yet, I need to explain a few things. Though let me tell you this now, all things in the world as a reaction to something."**

* * *

=A Whole New Beginning! =

"**Now as I was saying…"**, "What one minute you miniaturize fur ball." Kyubi raised one eyebrow at the comment or insult because technically both were right. You have to admit; only Naruto would be himself in front of a being that could easily kill him.

"Look, you meet these two before and I would like to know why? Also, who and what are you besides being known as a fox?" Excitement aside, Kobura and Kageyama would like to now as well seeing they owe Kyubi for saving them that day.

Flashback-begin

Kyubi was ducking through the many amounts of strikes, not one manages to harm him. It was sad how a lone child (demon chakra infused) could take apart a mob inside a ninja village without trouble.

"**That's the best you maggots have?! To think you attack my vessel thinking we're weak." **Stopping the descending hand from slashing at his face, he then flips the attacker over himself. Stomping his foot on the face of the same person to knock him out.

He turns to see two others running at him with pipes. He crouches to all fours and start running towards them like a wild dog (just like an Inuzuka). Getting closer, the first attacker swings under while the second swings above. Kyubi jumps just enough to go between each pipe. Grabbing said pipes he twists his body, pulling hard to make both civilians lose footing.

He lands in the middle and striking both the idiots on the head, immediately knocking them out. Exiting out the alley, he walks down a side-path heading towards their apartment. If you call a roach infested, piss smell, all around dirty building that, even if said apartment was still getting over being in that state. The neighborhood was the most rough looking place in all of Konoha, drug dealers, night clubs, prostitutes, etc...of all kind live here. Though there is one rule that everybody follows, 'LOOK OUT FOR OUR OWN KIND'!

Coming down the street, Kyubi notices two kids struggling to keep walking. Usually, this would be an everyday sight even with people helping others. But this was different, **(If I'm not mistaken that path leads to some of the village's clan neighborhood. They way they look reminds me of the kit...please don't tell me that even parents would do that to their own kids?!)**. Coming closer to the kids he see the multiple bruises lining the arms and legs, clothes ripped to hell, and amount of filth that one would think they were homeless.

The next second they both dropped, in front of him a few feet away. The district people all saw this a come wondering if they were alright. Surprisingly Kyubi even come to check them, finding there will be alright after a bath and some rest. Two people helped him bring the children up the complex, fifth floor, second room right next to theirs. One by one there was stripped, cleaned, and put in fresh underwear then put to bed.

Walking the people out he turns back and study both children. One had milk-chocolate skin with spiky crimson hair and two bangs framing his face. He had slanted eyes, flat nose and small canines out his mouth. The other was slightly pale, arched eyes with a pineapple ponytail. He kept staring at them, going over his knowledge of this village. The second was easy seeing his rather lazy expression even if he's asleep, but the first he couldn't figure out.

It took just a few hours for the two kids to wake up. Of course waking up in another place was scary but Kyubi managed to put them at ease. After bathing, clothing, checking their injuries, and a small meal he talked began explaining just a bit. The two kids understood, then one by one they explain their stories to him as well.

The first one named Kobura was a homeless child, been surviving on the street as long he could remember. After a fail attempt to get some food from a shop, he ran into Kageyama who was just as bad-looking as he was. Then and there he decided to help the poor fellow out. To him that's how they became somewhat acquainted.

Now, Kageyama's story on the other hand was interesting one to say the least. Six years ago he lost his mother to the demon attack (note: they don't know he is said demon), and his father took it very hard. Things were already tough due to his dad going against the Nara Clan's rule of marring to another without consent. For the next coming years it became worse the more he drank, the more beating he get from his father. This happened because he reminded him too much of the deceased women. Moreover, kids told him how different he was from them, yes he has the lazy look but having high energy and stamina than the rest. The clan members who wanted him to leave, had ruffed him up a bit. What really pushed him though, was that his father killed himself. The looks of shame they set upon him, the whisperers, every reminder of the women he once loved and then they stop acknowledging them both drove him to the edge. He knew not all of them made him do that, but the many to the few just made the pain and resentment grow higher.

Even now he still loves his father but deep down he couldn't stop the thought that he just gave up on living and decided to leave him alone. All of these just kept building his resentment towards the clan and father to the point of nothing to do with them.

Kobura not knowing this, hugged him tight until the tears came and gone. This made the start of a strong bond to form. Kyubi, who was still sitting there had only one thought **(STUPID FILTHY LITTLE BASTARDS, THIS IS WHY I CAN'T STAND HUMANS! ONLY THE MORE REASON THAT THEY SHOULD DIE!)**. The face was calm but the thought were raging like a wild-fire. Until one very important name came to him, **(Naruto...Maybe they can become his friends and look after each other as well show this pathetic village who's strong once again? Yes, that is one very good idea but I'll need some help with this...EUREKA, oh yes they should do just fine more than ever. HEHEHE...HAHAHAHAHAHA!) **This is what the two kids come across looking at the laughing fox, or in this case the laughing boy.

"Um.. excuse me sir..." This was loud enough to get Kyubi out of his personal laughing moment. **"Huh? COUGH, COUGH,...oh, right sorry just thinking is all. Thank you for telling me your stories, now i have a very important question for you two. How do you feel about becoming strong to protect yourselves as well have another friend to this little group of yours?"**

Kageyam and Kobura looked at each other for a moment, "HELL YEAH!" With their answer he wrote the note and gave it to them with some instructions and watched the kids left the apartment. This worked very good indeed.

Flachback-End

With Kyuubi finishing the story he looked, towards Naruto and noted that boy was thinking through all details (for a six year-old). Both Kageyama and Kobura were seating still waiting how Naruto was going to handle everything. Even if he didn't want anything to do with them, they would still stay with him.

(Their just like me in some way, with nobody wanting them.) Coming to this thought Naruto decided than and there he was staying with these two. Getting up from his sitting point, he went to the boys and gave them a tight hug. He received a hug back in return. This little group of friends will go far, without restraints.

He turned his attention back towards Kyubi, "Thank you for telling me and their my new-found friends I'll be keeping them. Now, seeing as you're a demon with a great deal of living, I wanted to ask you something."

This caught the big fox's attention, seeing no harm he nodded his head, **"What do you want to ask?"**

"I suggest that you train each of use, to become strong enough to protect each other. To deal with both inside and outside problems from killing us, and to show the world your still top dog..er fox." If he was surprised, he didn't show it. This being said with absolute conviction and he's just a child, a young kit. The others were stunned that he indeed wanted them to stay.

**"HEHE-HAHAHAHA!" **Kyuubi finally let out a big roaring laugh, **(great minds do think alike)**. **"You don't have to worry, that was the same thought I have. Now, the questions is do these two want to train to become strong and stay with you or stay the same as they are and be weak." **

"WE WANT OT BECOME STRONG AND STAY BY NARUTO-KUN'S SIDE AT ALL COST!" Both boys fiercely roused voice answered the fox's response. This showed their conviction and high spirit emotion of wanted be his true friends.

**"HE-HE, I like you boys spirit. Okay for this to work I'll need you three to wake up, Naruto I'll take control once more to do a summoning. Don't worry you'll know that soon enough. Oh, to leave just head to door on the other end there and you'll wake up." **Listening to the order both boys left through the door that appeared, leaving the seal. While Naruto, stayed and just waited for Kyubi to finish whatever it is to do.

* * *

All three bodies in the room, head snapped up showing they were awake. Naruto's eyes were slit blood-red eyes, showing that the fox was in control. He bit the right thumb, do several had signs and slammed that hand on the ground shouting, **"Summoning Jutsu"**. The smoked cleared showing a medium build fox with green fur, blacked tip paws, nose. and tail with black onyx eyes.

**"My lord, how can i be of service to you?" **The little fox said to Kyubi. In the background, the boys was in shock of awe seeing the animal talk. **"Shuran **(Automn Storm)**, I need you to bring Modoku** (Deadly Poison),** Yoru** (Night),** and Fokkusushiro** (Fox Seal). **I have three children who can and will be great i the future in the name of the Fokkusu Ichizoku **(Fox Clan)**. Oh, do tell them not to be late I hate for them to have an unfortunate accident.****" **

The last statement was said in an unnatural soft tone for a demon and that was scary for the poor Shuran and the little kids to no end. **"Of cousre, my lord. Your orders will be carried out." **With that the little fox disappeared in smoke back to his world.

Kageyama and Kobura looked to each other and nod. Kobura stepped forth, "Um, Kyubi sir, how can the foxes you speak of help us in any way?"

**"Simple, these foxes aren't just ordinary animals they are summons. The have advanced knowledge, lived well over the standard life span of any humans, the ability to use chakra and they are my people to." **Kyubi stated will good noticed that each explanation has caught the child's attention. **"There are those ninjas today that hold a summon contract to use in battle. Each summon family are different of course but one thing stays the same, they all are more intelligent than other animal living in this world."**

Kageyama step forth, "So, that means not many ninjas can use summons, right? Just the thought of something on a mass level will become a lot difficult for every village. Especially since if they knew of the fox contract they would associate with you, thinking they can in some way obtain you as well."

Kyuubi nodded at the thought **(looks like the Nara's genius coming through), "You are correct, most if not all contracts come from clan passing them down to other members or the village's leader entrust them to specific ninjas."**

Filling some pull on his chakra, he knew that there on the way. The next minute three poofs of smoke brought everyone's attention to it. The first fox has violet-purple fur, white underbelly, black on paws, ears and tail-end. The eyes were light-green with a slit pupil, around its neck was forehead protector withe the kanji for poison, and one the back was a large purple-green scroll. The second fox has dull-grey fur, white underbelly, black on paws, ears, and tail-end. The eyes were onyx-black with a slit pupil, its protector has the kanji for shadow, and on the back was a large grey-black scroll. The last fox has orange-gold fur, white underbelly, black on paws, ears and tailed-end. Surprisingly he has ocean-blue eyes with slit pupil, it;s protector has the kanji for seal, beside the orange-white large scroll he has a long-slim smoking pipe in it's mouth.

All three fox took one step forward and bowed their heads.**"How can we be of service my lord?"**

**"I need for you three to take these children under your tail and train them to become strong ninja. Both mentally and physically they need to be strong, to have knowledge to control power and the power to overcome any challenge. Of course I am doing this just to keep my image as powerful being the same time. SO DON'T YOU DARE SLACK OFF WITH THEIR TRAINING OR SO HELP ME i'LL SHOW YOU THREE JUST HOW RUTHLESS I CAN BE!" **Kyubi roared the last statement to get his point around (with a bit of concentrated Killing Intent as well).

The foxes nodded their heads with some fear in their eyes. **"Now, Kageyama your with Yoru the grey fox, Kobura your with Modoku the purple fox, and Naruto your with Fukkusushiro the orange fox. Each of you get to know your each other and train long hard and make me proud. Now for you foxes are not just their teachers but your going to be the brats familiars** (enter the shocked faces of the foxes and attempted protest)**. Alright shut the hell up, last time I checked you work for me not the other way around. The amount of knowledge and experience you've gained will help through all there lives.**"

Everybody in the house was listening (even Naruto through the mind) and couldn't help but look forward to what's going to happened to them. The foxes thought this was another chance to see the world again after so long. The boys (even Naruto) each though how this was going to change them for the better or worse. This was getting them more pumped up than ever before. With that Kyubi let Naruto have control, and went to sleep to envision their future and even he admits that it held an air of mystery. Oh, yes this was the most high entertainment he ever came up with, one more blow to Konoha and the world he made even being sealed away.

They'll go through good and bad times, know each other in and out. Many doors will open, one thing is for sure their future is not set in stone nor the gods themselves will ever see what happens before the time comes. This is one big new beginning for everyone here and they are (excuse my language) so fucking excited to become ninjas. They'll show how bad-ass they really can become.

* * *

FINISHED, hope you guys liked it, give me feedback!

THANK YOU!


End file.
